


Be A Good Boy [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Facials, Fucking Machines, Gags, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Voyeurism, coming on command, erotica photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has Sam tied up and watches while he gets fucked by a fucking machine. Then gives him a facial when Sam begs for it. PWP</p><p>Podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be A Good Boy [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Be A Good Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597868) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



**Title:** Be A Good Boy  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : Aria_Lerendeair  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Sam / Gabriel  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Length** : 28:46  
**Summary** : 

> Gabriel has Sam tied up and watches while he gets fucked by a fucking machine. Then gives him a facial when Sam begs for it. PWP

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1597868/chapters/3399284)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Aria_Lerendeair/Be%20A%20Good%20Boy.mp3)  
Or as an Audiobook [ Here](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Aria_Lerendeair/Be%20A%20Good%20Boy.m4a)


End file.
